The Meeting
by AdorableElephant
Summary: First Jackson and Jillson fic!  Excuse it's horror!  It's about when they first meet.  For the Anti-Kaynie Challenge.  Please Review!


The Meeting

**I NO OWN MYSTERIOUS BENEDICT SOCIETY. ME NO OWN IT. I DISCLAIMED IT.**

**

* * *

****Jackson **walked into the Institute on the morning of August the 29th with a sense of purpose. He was cool, confident, and totally ready to be there. He was sick and tired of his home, his family, and his chores, and he was ready for a year out of the house. He definitely wasn't going to get homesick.

As he unpacked his belongings in his room, he thought about all the fun he would have here. He would make friends, ace his classes, and be the envy of his classmates. This year was going to rock. He was also anxious to meet his roommate, Travis. He had been told he was an older student. Jackson imagined Travis teaching him all kinds of things that would make him turn into the coolest twelve year old at the Institute.

As he was finishing up, Travis came in and said he was told to give Jackson a tour. Jackson trailed behind him eagerly like a small puppy, and Travis just walked along, introducing Jackson to the buildings, oblivious to his canine-like stance. Jackson had apparently left his cool in his dorm room with all his freshly folded clothes. Soon after, they went to dinner, and Jackson sat with Travis and his older friends. He judged the food as O.K. He followed Travis back to their room, where Travis hit the hay as soon as he walked in. Jackson followed suit, a little later, feeling absurdly happy.

The next week, was full of dull classes (which Jackson felt he wasn't doing near as well as he had hoped to in), snobby people (whom were absolutely everywhere), and strict rules (which were enforced greatly). Jackson wasn't having half the time he had imagined he would, and once or twice, he caught himself almost wishing he could go home. He reprimanded himself quickly however. Even this was better than the same old house and chores and parents that he'd lived with for those twelve and a half long years.

Over the week he did, however, regain his confidence and regal attitude. He felt this was the key for success. If he acted like he was the best, it was sure to be true. One cloudy day that first month he attended the school, he decided to hang around outside his dorm building. He lay back on the ground and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds, and hoping this made him look superior. Suddenly, a big, ugly, face with a squashed nose loomed over him. He gave a yelp and sat bolt upright.

"Aahhhhhhh!" he screeched.

Sitting up, he could see the squashed face properly. It had blue eyes and belonged to a short girl, with short hair, and a small face with large features.

"Your in my spot." the girl said.

"Oh yeah? Deal with it." he shot back. It was quiet for a minute so he added: "Go away."

"You didn't here me." she said. It wasn't a question. "Your. In. My. SPOT."

"Well, I was here first." Jackson said, feeling rather offended.

"Well, tooooo bad." the girl retorted, and she sat down promptly beside him.

Jackson tried to ignore her presence, however, she would not have it.

"My name's Jillson." she said.

Jackson simply ignored her.

"I'm new here. This is my first year at L.I.V.E."

"Mmhmm."

"Is it your's too?"

"Mmhmm."

"I'm doing just _great_ in all my classes. Are you?"

"Mmhmm." Jackson lied.

"You _are_ stupid, aren't you?"

"Mmh-what?"

"That's all you say. 'Mmhmm.'"

"So?"

"So you must not be very intelligent."

"You're rude."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"How do you say?"

"You called me stupid."

"Because you are. You called me rude."

"Because you are."

"You're in my spot." she said again, then got up and walked away.

"What a wierdo..." Jackson mumbled.

He sat there, thinking over his encounter with Jillson. He thought about her ugly appearance, boasting manner, and pushy aura. She wasn't particularaly pleasant. "_But hey,"_ Jackson thought_ "nobody's perfect."_

And he went back to his dorm, pleased to have finally made a friend.

The next day, Jillson came over to bother him again.

"You're in my spot again." she said.

"Oh yeah? Deal with it again." he replied.

"So how are you doing in classes, really?"

"Horrible." Jackson muttered.

"Well, that's too bad." she paused for a moment. "I could tutor you." she said.

"Oh, that'll be great!" Jackson replied sarcasticly. "You leering over me, telling me I'm wrong, and that you know all the answers. I can't wait."

"Hey! You don't even know me! You would have no idea how good a teacher I am."

"Well, I can guess, that you'd be a pretty horrible one."

"Take out your homework."

Jackson snorted.

"Go on! Take it out! I'm going to help you! Er.. to prove that I'm smart enough to!"

The following week, Jackson was surprised to see that he aced every paper. The next Monday, Jillson saught him out again.

"I told you so." she said.

"You don't have to brag." Jackson grumped. "You're so immature."

"I told you so." Jillson went on.

So that was how the rest of the year played out. Jillson would tutor Jackson, and Jackson would get the best grades he'd gotten in all his life. "_Yes," _Jackson thought_ "I could get used to this set up."_

**

* * *

**

Okay, this was made for a challange, and I must admit, I procrastonated a bit, and didn't do this as soon as I should have. So today at midnight is the deadline, and I hope that you all will excuse me for this sorry fic. Reviewing would be nice. Adios!


End file.
